The invention pertains to fastening devices in general and to a fastening device for mounting an electrical switch in particular.
In mass production, it is desirable to use as few screws as possible to manufacture an assembly including small switches. Nonlocking switches, such as automotive steering column switches, are typically mounted on a receiving member via locking or clamping connections. This receiving member may be an instrument panel, a housing embracing the individual switches or a mounting plate.
In German Pat. No. 1,665,859, an electric tumbler switch is secured to an instrument panel by means of resilient holding elements formed on a housing portion. In this design a precise installation position cannot be guaranteed because of manufacturing tolerances. Furthermore the switch is not easily removable from the housing and therefore the instrument panel may be inadvertently scratched when removing the switch.
It is one object of the invention to create a fastening device for switches of all types which on the one hand guarantees an exactly defined installation position with given tolerances and without play and on the other hand makes possible simplified assembly and disassembly.